The Blue-eyed Fox
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: A Collage student. Sound boring right. But one Nate discovers a mysterious polymorphic sentient fluid inside a meteor, meeting an insane mercenary, and someone like him kinda throws boring out the window. Yet his life refuses to stay simple. Memories of his past haunt him when he receives word from his brother.
1. Chapter 1 Blue Eyed

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died. Spider Man and all related characters belong to Steve Ditko, Stan Lee, and all related franchise.

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- AI/Software speech

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Columbia University Research Centre 21:00 :New York*

"Hi. My name is Nathaniel 'Naruto' Parker, and I am a 18 year old Japanese American collage student. Several hours ago, I came across a mysterious fluid trapped inside of a meteor. After I collected the foreign material, I examined it and discovered it was a sentient liquid based life form." The Sunny blond told the camera as the blond held a vial of blood red and black goo that was seemingly trying to grab him in front of his Columbia University Hoodie.

"My testing of 'Subject K' has shown that it is resilient, while being weak to high frequencies and is weak to temperatures above 800˚K. I plan on infusing the substance with Nano Synthetic Solar Particle(NSSP) in hopes to negate said weakness." Nate continued as he deposited the sentient fluid in a reenforced glass box that contained a small pile of what appeared like metallic grains. Subject K moved over and assimilated the grains.

"So far so good. Now this is the dangerous part, I am going to make physical contact with what I can only guess is a symbiotic material. If I go missing, I want my brother Peter, and my Aunt May to know I love them." Nate declared as released the sealant locks around the casing, and reached his right hand into the box. Nearly instantaneously, the glimmering liquid latched onto his arm and began to encompass his arm while making its way around his 1.7m stature.

"L...looks like Subject K is assimilating, absorbing, or merging with me. All I know is I will not be the same when this is over. End recording." Nate muttered as he stopped the video and collapsed on the lab floor while the two toned liquid wrapped around 90% of his body, and began to seal around his face.

 _"F...found...host" a_ _disembodied voice declared as the substance around Nate's face began to morph. First, two semi transparent white spots appeared in line with his eyes. Then, the face section extended out and split horizontal with rows of fang like protrusions sticking out of of the impromptu maw._

 **"Who's there, what's going on?" Nate asked as he looked down at his black appendages with blood red streaks running along it.**

 _"Hello host, my name is Turmoil. It is nice to meet you Nathaniel." The androgynous voice declared as Nate felt the maw moving in with the declaration._

 **"I'm confused. Whats happening?" Nate asked as he felt the maw moving in tandem with him speaking.**

 _"My people are a race of symbiotic lifeforms. We search the Universe and look for lifeforms to bond with. Nearly 10 Earth years ago, my genetic donor spawned in that meteoroid and sent me away from Planet Klyntar to find a suitable host. Your the strongest Earthling I could sense across your 'state'." Turmoil informed him as he manipulated his fingers into claws._

 **"I feel incredible. I feel 500 times stronger, is this because of you?" Nate asked as he grabbed the metal table and bent it around his hand, and left his clawed imprint in the table.**

 _"Yes. Klyntar can either be parasitic, or symbiotic. My family strengthens our hosts so they could live longer, and allow us to further our family." the symbiote told him as Nate flexed his fingers, which shot out a densely woven organic material into the wall. The gel-like polymer seemed to resemble a thickened petrol, mixed with various_ _similar compounds._

 _"_ You know, out of all the origin stories... this one would be a 7/10. _"_ a red and black suited, sword wielding merc announced from one of the upper corners while he lifted up part of his and ate a chimichanga as he dropped down in front of the combined duo.

 **"How did you get in here? This campus is a secured location! Also, who even are you?" Nate demanded as he sloppily held his new claws in front of him.**

"He got in through the skylight." a grey text box declared as it appeared beside the mouthy merc.

 **"Are you going to tell me?" Nate asked again.**

 _"_ Wha- oh right. Characters can't that. *Burp* I came in through the the sky light over there." the mexican cuisine aficionado told him as he used one of his swords to point towards a massive rectangular hole carved into the roof. "By the way, you have a skylight now. What would you call it at night, a moonlight. Nah that's stupid, I guess I'll just google it later."

 **"What the hell is going? Why are you here, and who are you?" Nate yelled as the red suited guy rolled down his mask and sat down on on a chair.**

 _"_ I'm the Merc with the Mouth, the Big Dee Pee, or Test-o-clees. But most people just know me as Deadpool, so whats your superhero name? _"_ DPooly asked him as Nate retracted the bladed claws and sat down on the opposite chair.

 **"Superhero? I wasn't even thinking about that. I was trying to figure out everything that just happened, but what even would I be called?" the symbiotic duo asked him, before Deadpool pulled out his iPhone 4 and started typing something in.**

"This website can be so slow at times. ... here we go. How about the Bloody Kitsune? The Poisonous Spider? Oh oh! How about Deadpool Jr.!" Test-o-clees told him as he scrolled through the internet page and read off the names.

 **"I would go with the first one. What are you looking at ?" Nate asked him as he looked over Dpooly's shoulder and saw a logo of two F's facing** **each other, an A in between them, and a N inside the A.**

"Oh I'm checking out this site called . Total weeb fest. There's some Jag out there writing a story about you. They almost had your story called 'The Poisonous Spider', which is hilarious. Your powers aren't even spider themed. You just look like a _Bloody Kitsune_." Deadpool declared as he donned a monocle and top hat, and said the last part in a poor Stereotypical Posh accent.

 **"I kinda do. Hey turmoil, could you change ... _us(?)_ to look more like a fox." Nate requested from his combined companion. ****Steadily the maw condensed down to make it more slender rather than bulky. While that occurred, the excess material that wasn't used shifted up to form two long ears and a single tail erupted from his rear.**

 _"_ Wow! Digging the new threads. They're Fantastic, Mr. Fox. But you got me thinking about your vlog. Why'd ya say Naruto, I thought your name was Nate?" The merc asked him as he scrolled through the website.

 **"My parent's called me that because I would sometimes acted like a maelstrom, and just make a mess when I'd act carelessly." Naruto explained his nickname while his new ears twitched.**

"Cool. Well I've got to go and do some random shit right now, nice napalm by the way." Deadpool told him as he dipped his finger into the gel and licked the clear goo, then leapt out of the skylight.

 **"Turmoil, will we look like this always?" Nate asked as his second skin withdrew and changed to a black copy of his Columbia University in red text. Black sweats with HUSKY written in red.**

 _"We can transform our body into any article of clothing. Could you tell me what that metal powder was?' Turmoil requested as Naruto moved over to a nearby mirror._

"Those were solar powered nanobots. Tiny robots that convert sunlight into energy, then release the excess into the surrounding air. They are also resilient to high temperature which should transfer to you." Nate informed him as he looked at himself in the mirror. Three whisker marks had appeared on his cheeks and his retinas had changed to deep blue slitted pupils.

 _"Impressive. Do you have any questions then?" the_ _symbiote asked as Naruto looked at the yellowish gel._

"How did you produce this gel? It look like it could be dangerous." Nate asked as he scooped up a small amount of the gel and placed it in a secure container with a match inside it. The goo combusted upon contact and burned intensely while scorching the glass.

 _"I can convert materials into Naphthenics and palmitics acids, and launch them out at high pressures. The substance is highly reactive and adhesive. Intense heat or a flame can cause the gel to react violently." Turmoil explained as the blond quickly scraped the substance into a sealed container and threw it into a corner._

"Alright. Let's start slow. I want you to form our ... costume. It would do more harm than good if we weren't accustom with what we can do." Naruto told him as the Symbiote formed his humanoid fox suit and grabbed the chunk of roof Deadpool cut out. He swung himself on the top of the roof, and placed the chunk of the roof back in. Then he stood atop the roof while his organic tail swayed behind him, and he flexed the muscles in his legs.

 **"Turmoil, are these claws real? Are you able to augment my body?" Nate asked him as he leapt from the University building, and landed on the closest building W 120th st.**

 _"Yes to both. I've reenforced your muscular, and skeletal system to be able to handle many physically straining tasks. I'm currently working on the circulatory and respiratory system. As of right now, you would be on par with Usain Bolt in terms of physical prowess." The symbiote explained as the blond leapt over the park and landed on Morningside Ave._

 **"Could you tell me about your 'Genetic donor'? If we're going to be working together, I'd like to know more about you." Naruto asked him as he traveled along Morningside Ave.**

 _"Klyntar reproduce asexually, so I only have a single parent. They're name would be Venom in English." Turmoil explained as he noticed a black webbing clinging to a nearby lightpost. "What about your family?"_

 **"My family..." Nate muttered as he thought about his family.**

"Honey, get Naruto out of here. The Avengers are fighting aliens..." "... there's an Alien ship coming towards us..." I've always loved y-"

 **"I live with May Parker, and my brother Peter Parker. They've helped me out a lot in the past ten years." Nate told him before he stopped on the outskirts of the park and noticed a white hooded figure leaning against a tree.**

 ** _"It looks like a new hero has joined the fray. So whats your name newbie?" The white toned, black spider logo female asked him as she walked out from the tree shade and examined the fox themed symbiotic duo._**

 **"M-my name is the Bloody Kitsune, and I'm the best... uh... crap. I should have rehearsed part." Naruto declared as the mysterious lady, and Turmoil laughed at the blond's dismay.**

 ** _"Let me show you how its done kiddo. My names Gwenom, NY's premier_ _arachnid themed heroine. So would you like to try again or...?" Gwenom asked him as she spun a small web between her hands._**

 **"A-alright. *Ahem* I'm The Bloody Kitsune, the foxiest hero out there!" Nate declared as he puffed out his chest and flared out his tail.**

 ** _"Impressive. I little dry, and could use some work. Why the Bloody Kitsune though? Why not the Blue-eyed Fox?_** **You might wear that mask, but I can tell you're a blue eyed blondie under that." the white spider girl.**

 **"Crap. Turmoil, what should I do now?" Naruto asked his suspiciously silent, symbiotic companion.**

 _"I can sense my parent on her. They have likely bonded with_ _Venom." Turmoil explained as Nate's eyes widened under his mask._

 **"** **Gwenom, have you ever heard about a mysterious, sentient liquid called Venom?" Naruto asked her as the heroines eye's narrowed.**

 _ **"How do you know about that?" The** **arachnid themed lady demanded as her white and black webbing wrapped around him.**_

 _"Hello Venom, I haven't seen you in nearly a decade." Turmoil spoke through their collective maw, while Gwenoms mask split open and revealed rows of sharp_

 _declared Gwenoms maw._

.

 _ **"Nothing really.**_ ** _Except you'll gain a craving for chocolates and sweets. Their high calories, and compact shapes make for efficient fuel. They are also delicious."_** the heroine declared as she popped a Hershey's bar into her mouth and stored the wrapper in her pocket.

 **"Thanks for the help Gwenom, But I gotta get back to school. Crap, I shouldn't have said anything. Uh, bye!" Naruto yelled as ran off into the park, and left the newly known symbiotic duo.**

 _ **"They're going to be interesting to watch." Gwenom and Venom stated before she shot a web out of her wrist and soar through the air with the Organic webbing.**_

*Columbia University Dorm*

"That was ... something..." Nate muttered as he opened his window and slid into his room.

 _"My parent tends to leave an impression on people." Turmoil declared as he condensed himself to a t-shirt size and Naruto slid into his_ _sleep ware and noticed he had several missed messages from Peter._

"I better check that-" Nate muttered before his computer flashed the words 'Update complete. 9tale booting up.'

 _"It looks like something else needs your attention, should you check that out?" the symbiote asked as picked up his phone and opened his messages._

"Not right now. 9tale is an AI program I'm working on for my programming class, and my engineering class. I'm still working on getting the bugs out of her programming, but everything seems fine for now.

-Watch it blondie! I'm bug free, you just can't handle my awesomeness.- A rendered image of and anthrofied Japanese fox girl yelled from his desktop while he ignored her and looked at his messages.

" 'I need to talk to you about something. Call me as soon as you can.' I think it might be important. Kyu, message Peter. Turmoil, I'm going talk to my brother so please be quiet. He's still a teen, so I don't want him to get involved in anything to dangerous. He should just stay a kid." Naruto asked him as a close up image of his Peter appeared on the monitor with the irritated fox girl in the corner.

"Uh hey bro, do you have a sec to talk?" Peter asked as him as his shaky video call pressed the camera up to his face before returning to its previous distance.

"Sure, but why? You seem like you're in a hurry." Nate questioned his younger brother.

"I-its nothing, just wanted to swing by. Could you open your window though?" Peter asked the blue eyed college student, not noticing the new whisker marks.

"Sure. But are you sure your ok?" Naruto inquired as he unlocked the window and turned to the monitor.

"Yep. Hey Karen, map out the shortest distance the CU dorms. Gotta go bro, talk when I get there. End the call Kare-." Peter stated as the video ended and Kyu returned to full screen, irritated.

-Oh this is going the be interesting. I wonder who Karen is? Maybe your little bro has a girlfriend~- Kyu teased before Nate minimized her and sat on his bed.

"What could Peter want to talk about?"

*End*


	2. Chapter 2 Shadow Fox

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- AI/Software speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Columbia University Dorm*

"What do you think Peter want's with me?" Naruto asked the two non-humans in his room before someone knocked on his window, and a red, black and blue clad figure flopped on the ground with various cuts around shoulder, around his kidneys and his quadriceps.

 _"H-hey bro, could ya grab the med kit? I kinda have a bad paper cut." The spider web suited figure asked as Nate moved the figure to a sitting position on his bed while he grabbed the infirmary kit, and began to apply anti-bacterial spray to the cuts and medical patch overtop the cuts._

"I'm helping you out because your hurt, but who are you? Why did you come here?" Naruto asked as the figure pulled off the mask and revealed his younger brother Peter.

"Hey Nate! I kinda have a problem." Peter asked while his brother examined the circuitry inside the suit, and connected it into his computer.

-Hey! It's crowded enough in here with all your porn!- Kyu yelled as an Egyptian stylized female appeared on the monitor with avian wings attached to her arms.

"Huh, your suit had an AI in it. Impressive." Naruto muttered as he opened up the command chart of the suit and examined the web shooters and micro-robot attached to the suit.

 _"This is an incredible piece of hardware." Turmoil declared as Peter turned to his brothers shirt._

"D-did your shirt just talk?" peter asked him as Nate turned to his brother, shaking his head.

"No. You must've hit your head. Anyway, why did you need to meet me and why were you so cut up?" Naruto questioned his brother as he pulled out a needle and started stitching up the holes, while Turmoil provided the thread to reenforce the suit with Klyntar materials.

"Ri-right. When I was patrolling the docks near Boats Basin Café, I saw a young girl in a black Siberian wolf pelt suit who looked like she was making a deal with a gun shipment. I managed to tie up the criminals with webs but when I tried to talk to the young girl, she started throwing knives at me before I could even say anything. When I tried to wrap her up so we could talk, she sliced through them and booked it out of there." Peter told him as the blond chucked the suit body at him while connecting the mask back with the computer.

"I have several questions you'll have to answer. First off, how'd you get this suit and why were you patrolling the docks when you should be working the stark internship. Why are you looking around for criminals?" Nate asked him as he transferred the AI back into the mask and returned it to him.

"This is kinda the internship. Remember that video of that guy in a red suit fighting with Iron man and the Avengers. He gave me the suit and the 'Internship'." Peter told him as he slipped on the mask but recoiled as he stretched an injured muscle.

"Really? *Sigh* Just stay here and try not to hurt yourself anymore. Kyu, message Aunt May and tell her that Peter decided to check out the campus, but it got late so he's staying in the spare bed." Naruto declared as the irritated vixen opened up Messaging and sent the intended text to their aunt.

-I've sent it. Now if you don't mind, I'll be surfing the internet.- Kyu told them as she disappeared into the Crome Icon.

"Ok, Peter. I want you to stay the night here and recover. I'm going to walk to Absolute Bagels, so lock the door. I'll have my extra key with me, so don't worry. Kyu, make sure he doesn't do anything dumb." Nate called as he left the door, and a small turret turned towards Peter with small rockets inside it.

*Outside CU campus*

"Whats the fastest way to to get to the docks?" Naruto asked him as he sprinted along the street while the red hued goo morphed into a dark blood red 'skin' with a skeletal fox outlining it and the four tails curling around his waist. Dozens of razor sharp teeth formed in the figures mouth and a second row of fangs appeared in the s

 _ **"I recommend using your tails to**_ ** _anchor yourself to the adjacent buildings and slingshot yourself forward." The Symbiote recommended as the blonde soared past the boat harbour and looked for any potential threats._**

 ** _"What's with the new design? This feels different than earlier." Nate asked as he somewhat examined his more detailed outfit before a bola ensnared his tails and legs, sending him careening to the_ _ground._**

"Foxman, Who're you? Why are you here?" Siberian accented girl in a wolf pelt jacket demanded as she stood atop his back with a spear aimed at the fox skull casing.

 _ **"I-I'm the Shadow Fox. Who're you." The fox themed duo told her as they flipped on their back and turned to the young girl aiming her weapon at the jugulars.**_

"I am Kravin the Hunter. What reason have you here man fox?" The huntress demanded while pressing the spear tip far enough for the bladed edge to draw some blood and dark coloured fluids from the neck area.

 ** _"I am here to talk. Merely talk, nothing more." Shadow Fox told her as she released the binding around his lower appendages._**

"Fine, you are released. But I will not release my weapon from your neck." Kravin warned him as she allowed him to stand while aiming her weapon at his neck.

 ** _"That's fine. Can we move to somewhere more private? I'd prefer to discuss this elsewhere." Naruto asked her as the Huntress lead him into an abandoned looking warehouse. Looking up at him with a spear, she gestured for him to sit on a stack of discarded boxes._**

"Speak, what reason have you here Foxman?" The Siberian girl asked as she drew a dagger and prodded his abdomen with her one hand.

 ** _"I'm wondering why a young girl is roaming this city alone." Nate declared as she pressed the blades further into him with a glare._**

"I am no young girl. I am probably senior than you by years!" she told him as she stomped on his foot, so he wrapped his tails around her arms and legs and lifted her up into the air and shook her ands to drop her weapons.

 _ **"**_ ** _Where's your parents. Tell me so I can take you home." the fox declared as he used his tails to bind her to his back and tucked her 'toy' weapon to his side._**

"Give me up! I am adult, I take care of myself." the Huntress demanded as she struggled in his grasp, before he gave her a bag of assorted candies and sweets.

 ** _Sit tight. I'm taking you to find your family. A young girl shouldn't be roaming the streets alone." Naruto tried to tell her before she slipped out of his tailed and jammed her blade into his side and used his released grip to launch herself off his shoulders and threw her weapon into his right pectoral._**

"Listen next time manfox. I. Am. 26. Enjoy your gifts." Kravin told him as she flicked his forehead and dashed off into the night.

 ** _"Next time, don't track down and try and move Siberian girls to find their parents." Turmoil told him as they extracted and stored the knife, and formed a weblike patch over the slash mark._**

 ** _"Yeah. I_** guess so. *Sigh* I don't even know why I wanted to do this. I've got class tomorrow." Nate recognized as he entered the housing district while morphed his suit into a shirt and pants. He fished his keys out and and walked into his room, then collapsed on his bed after he locked his door.

"How'd it go?" Peter asked from the bedroom as he saw his brother wave a hand at him.

"They're closed, so I mainly just walked around. Now go to sleep, schools tomorrow and you shouldn't be tired." Naruto reminded him as he remotely shut off the lights and curled up in the blanket on the couch.

"It's a Saturday! Only you have class tomorrow." Peter reminded him as he threw a shoe at the door, and closed the bedroom.

*Dream*

"Where am I?" Nate asked as he noticed black and red goo oozing on every giant redwood inside the forest with a cobblestone pathway leading through the forest. For some reason, the blond felt compelled to traverse the pathway. After walking for what seemed like several minutes, a pure white fox stared at him before they transformed into a ginger haired lady in a forest green dress with a red leather apron.

 _"It's good to finally talk in person Nathan Maelstrom." the red headed lady told him as he noticed whisker markings similar to his own on her_ _cheeks._

"W-what did you say? My name Nate Parker." he declared with a quiver in his tone while she sat him down on a stump and sat on a golden throne adjacent to him spot.

 _"I know a lot about you. Born Nathanial Naruto Ōtsuki. Descendant of the first emperor of Nihon Naruto Ōtsuki Uzumaki. Who was famed as being a primordial deity. 'He shaped the land by creating the moon herself and formed the land by bending nature to his will.' " the lady recited from a gold and leather-bound book resting in her lap._

"Who are you? How do you have the same marks on your cheek?" Naruto asked her as she sealed the book and allowed it to vanish in a cloud of smoke.

 _"My name is Fylgja. You may refer to me Fy. As for the marks, they are a gift from my father. Someone who is a distant relative of yours." Fy answered his question._

"Ok, but I must ask. If you're my relative, how can you be here. Isn't this my dream?" Nate asked her while he scanned the unknown forestry.

 _"This may be your dream, but I am here. The first emperor of Nihon passed down an ancient_ _technique known as Chakra and Senjutsu. Teachings which shows how to harness the natural energies residing inside us and the energy which resides in the world around us. Using these power, I transcend my physical form to finally contact you here. I have been trying to reach you for quite a bit." Fy explained as the forest began to waver around them._

"What's happening?" the blond asked as he started drifting into the air.

 _"It appears our time is being cut short." Fy muttered as her form began to follow the landscape._

"Wait, NO! I have so many questi-!" _Naruto tried to say, before the forest disappeared and he a ringing sound echoed inside his head._

*Dormitory*

"Ugh. Kyu, turn off the alarm. I'm awake!" Nate told the AI as he walked into the bathroom to change. After he closed the door and stripped off his clothes, he noticed a three point infinity knot tattooed across his chest stretching two hand widths from his shoulder bone.

In the left loop, a detailed monochromatic fox surrounded by the sun. The right loop contained a black and white rabbit with the crescent moon outlining it. The bottom loop merely contained a magatama tomoe inside an eight pointed mirror with a double edged sword poisoned vertically behind it.

 _"When did you receive that indelible pigment dye on rotational bone?" Turmoil asked as his discarded shirt morphed into a face and reattached it his upper body, while the pants changed from black to dark red dress pants._

"I don't know. I just woke up with it. Could you change to a dress shirt? My class starts soon." Naruto asked as the symbiote changed into the proper clothing, causing a bloody double edged obsidian blade dropped to the ground.

 _"It's the Huntresses blade. Looks like it was forged from Obsidian with gold and silver bands." Turmoil explained as they heard a knock on the door, causing Naruto to pick up the blood coated knife and jammed it into a drawer and open the door._

"Hey, bro. Are you on the phone, I could've sworn you were talking to someone." Peter muttered as hand combed his bedhead and adjusted his spare shirt.

"Nah, just talking to myself." Nate told him somewhat truthfully as he grabbed his pack, and transferred Kyu to his smartphone and stood halfway out of the door. "Lock up when your done, I've got classes to go to."

"I guess I should get ready. Hey Karen, can we go over some of the suit abilities?" Peter asked as he slipped on his mask and sat on his brothers bed.

*Tech class*

"Ah , excellent you almost got locked out for the day." the teacher in a dark green dress and short hair told him as he took his seat beside his black haired classmate in a red shirt and black silk skirt.

"Sorry . My brother stopped by so I was up a little bit late talking to him. Im completely ready for class today." Naruto told her as he placed a recorder on the table and a notebook with pen on the table.

"Smooth Parker. Up late with a girl?" his classmate asked as he flashed back to his brief interaction with 'Kravin the Hunter' and the stab wound that followed.

-Totally. Her name is righty with his side girl lefty.- Kyu joked from the phone, causing the blond to switch the device to silent while turning back to the noirette.

"Don't listen to her Cindy. I just spent the night staring at the 'Moon'." Nate told her as she slugged him in the shoulder.

"Come on, that was bad and you know it." Cindy Moon warned the as they turned back to their teacher, unaware of how Turmoil was reacting to a mysterious pheromones his classmate seemed to be releasing.

-This day will be very interesting.- Kyu thought muted.

*End*


End file.
